Tinggallah Bersamaku
by rharaayumi
Summary: "Sla..i..ne…. Sla..i..ne…. Sla..i..ne…." Bulu kuduk Slaine kembali berdiri "Orenji.. kau mendengar itu?" "hmm? Tidak, apa?"


**Summary:** _"Sla..i..ne…. Sla..i..ne…. Sla..i..ne…."_

Bulu kuduk Slaine kembali berdiri

"Orenji.. kau mendengar itu?"

"hmm? Tidak, apa?"

 **Disclaimer:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate:** T

 **Pairing:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

~balasan review untuk 'Always by Your Side'~

Hira: hehe arigatou.. ayee sir~~~`

Seijuurou Eisha: ayee sir, sekarang masih proses pembuatannya.. horronya udah dapat tinggal humornya yang rada susah hahaha

Nene: hahahah sebenarnya diriku mau menjelaskan sedetail-detailnya tapi sungguh diriku tidak sanggup *kehabisan darah , baru bayangin aja udah bikin keder hahahah orz

Kanato-desu: ini masuk horror gak yah (author macam apa saya ini yang tidak yakin dengan genre yang dibuat sendiri /ditabok/ hahahaha)

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **Tinggallah Bersamaku**

Slaine terduduk, menempelkan kepalanya dengan meja yang ada di depannya. Kedua tangannya terlipat, berfungsi sebagai bantalan. Mencoba menyamankan diri dengan keadaan di kantornya yang saat itu masih sepi. Hanya beberapa orang yang sudah berada di tempatnya masing-masing mengerjakan apa yang seharusnya mereka kerjakan. Mereka sedikit melirik Slaine yang sepertinya sudah tertidur pulas, suara dengkuran kecil dan halus meyakinkan mereka bahwa Slaine benar-benar tertidur. Tidak biasanya bagi seorang Slaine Troyard tertidur di kantor sepagi ini. Tapi mereka tidak ada yang berani tepatnya tidak ada yang tega mengganggu Slaine yang terlihat seperti tidak tidur lebih dari 3 hari.

Inaho yang merupakan teman kerja Slaine, sekaligus ketua salah satu tim –dan Slaine adalah salah satu anggota tim di bawah pimpinan Inaho– memasuki ruang kerja. Menyisir seluruh ruangan mencari pemilik rambut bersurai kuning pucat yang biasanya sudah duduk menghadap komputer di depannya mengerjakan ini itu. Tapi Inaho tidak melihat orang yang dicarinya –sekat antar meja satu dengan lainnya juga mempersulit Inaho untuk mencari Slaine–.

"dia belum datang yah?" Inaho bergumam pada dirinya sendiri saat tidak melihat satupun tanda dari orang yang dicarinya.

"mencari Slaine?" Inko menepuk pundak Inaho dengan tangan kirinya saat memasuki ruangan.

"…." Inaho hanya memasang wajah datarnya

Inko tidak menunggu untuk mendapat jawaban, karna Inaho pasti akan diam saja. Ya Inaho adalah orang paling irit berbicara, paling miskin ekspresi dan paling sulit ditebak fikirannya.

"Slaine ada di tempatnya, dia sedang tidur. Kelihatannya dia tidak tidur semalaman. Jangan bangunkan dulu. Kasian dia" Inko meninggalkan Inaho, menuju tempat duduknya dan meletakkan secangkir kopi ke mejanya yang tadi dia bawa dengan tangan kanannya. Di tempatnya berdiri Inaho hanya mengangguk.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Slaine menggosok matanya, menguap satu dua kali, melirik jam ditangannya. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat angka yang ditunjuk jaruk pendek dan jarum panjang adalah nomor 12. Artinya sekarang sudah pukul 12 siang. Dijambaknya rambutnya yang berwarna kuning pucat itu dengan kedua tangannya. Sebuah jas berwarna biru –dark blue– jatuh dari bahunya. Slaine mengambil jas itu –tentu saja dia tau siapa pemilik jas itu–, melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri tapi si empunya jas tidak ada tanda bahwa dia ada di sana.

"Slaine, Inaho menitip ini untukmu. Katanya harus kau habiskan!" Inko menyodorkan kotak bekal yang dibungkus dengan serbet berwarna putih kepada Slaine.

"ahh Arigatou, anoo di mana Inaho? Tadi dia ke sini kan?" tanyanya kepada Inko sambil menunjukkan jas yang dia pegang.

"iya, tadi pagi dia ke sini, melihatmu tertidur pulas dia memakaikan jasnya, lalu mengambil beberapa berkas yang ada di mejamu. Sekarang dia ada di ruangannya mengerjakan beberapa dokumen mungkin itu dari berkas yang dia ambil di mejamu" Inko mengangkat bahunya, antara yakin dan tidak dengan keterangan yang dia berikan kepada Slaine.

Slaine mengangguk lalu tersenyum, kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju ke ruangan Inaho –tentu saja dengan membawa bekal dari Inaho yang dia titipkan ke Inko dan membawa jas Inaho–. Slaine mengetuk pintu bercat orange begitu sampai di depan ruangan Inaho. Tidak menunggu jawaban, Slaine langsung masuk.

"Ohayo Orenji~~~"

Inaho hanya memandang Slaine, tidak menjawab salam Slaine.

"karna tadi pagi aku belum bilang Ohayou padamu" Slaine tercengir salah tingkah mendapat tatapan datar Inaho. "Konnichiwa Orenji~~" lanjut Slaine sambil mengecup dahi Inaho.

"tidurmu nyenyak?"

Slaine yang mendapat pertanyaan itu langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya manyun.

"memangnya aku terlihat menikmati tidurku?"

"ya.. ini buktinya!" Inaho memperlihatkan sebuah foto di ponselnya, foto saat dirinya asik mencubiti pipi Slaine yang tadi tertidur di mejanya.

"Orenji hapus foto itu!"

"ini adalah bukti, siapa tau nanti aku membutuhkannya!"

"untuk apa?"

"entahlah mungkin untuk memerasmu!" pandangan Inaho kembali ke layar komputer yang ada di depannya. "kenapa kau tidak memakan bekal yang kubuatkan? Hmm?"

"aku menunggumu, kita makan bersama!"

"pekerjaan ini masih banyak mungkin selesai 2-3 jam lagi" jawab Inaho sedikit melirik Slaine

"aku tetap akan menunggumu! Kau sudah membantuku dengan mengerjakan pekerjaanku saat aku tertidur, aku harusnya mengucapkan terima kasih dengan menunggumu dan menemanimu makan siang!"

"Cuma itu ucapan terima kasihmu Bat?"

"kau mau yang lain? Akan kukabulkan!" Inaho tersenyum licik dibalik wajah datarnya

"kau harus berterima kasih malam ini!"

Gleeek Slaine langsung mengutuk dirinya yang mengucapkan 'akan kukabulkan'. Slaine tau betul apa yang diinginkan Inaho. Slaine bukannya tidak ingin, hanya saja jika dia dan Inaho sudah melakukan 'itu' Slaine akan kesulitan untuk berdiri di pagi hari dan ujung-ujungnya akan telat ke kantor. Untung saja pemilik kantor ini adalah teman masa kecilnya, dan mengerti apa yang terjadi jika Slaine dan Inaho datang telat ke kantor. Dia juga tidak merasa perlu menegur Inaho dan Slaine karna pekerjaan mereka selalu sempurna.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Slaine mengambil pakaiannya yang berceceran di lantai kamar Inaho, memakainya asal. Inaho yang setengah berbaring dengan menumpu kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya memandang Slaine. Jam orange di dinding kamarnya menunjukkan pukul 1.37 malam.

"menginap saja di sini!" katanya kepada Slaine yang masih sibuk memakai pakaiannya

"aku masih harus membereskan barang-barangku. Kau tau sendirikan susahnya orang yang pindah rumah!" Slaine menatap Inaho yang masih dengan pose seperti tadi di tempat tidurnya.

"kau sudah 3 hari tidak masuk dengan alasan pindahan rumah, dan sekarang kau bilang masih belum selesai membereskan barang? Bat, kau pasti lagi-lagi membawa barang tidak berguna.!"

"siapa bilang? Semua barang itu berguna untukku!" Slaine melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, melotot ke arah Inaho yang bicara seenak jidat datarnya.

"lalu?"

"yaahh aku, merasa tidak puas dengan ini itu saat mengatur barang, makanya setiap selesai meletakkan barang, pasti nanti kuubah lagi" jawab Slaine meyakinkan Inaho –tapi lebih terdengar meyakinkan alasan itu kepada dirinya sendiri–.

"akan ku antar pulang!"

"tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri, kau sudah lelah seharian membantuku ehh mengerjakan tugasku di kantor, istirahatlah!" Slaine naik ke tempat tidur Inaho, mengecup kening Inaho. Lalu pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Slaine memarkir mobil putihnya di parkiran apartemen. Pukul 2.17 dini hari, parkiran apartemen itu sunyi, tidak ada siapapun di sana. dia keluar dari mobilnya, memandang sekeliling parkiran itu. Hawa dingin seketika menyeruak dari balik tiang-tiang kokoh basement apartement itu. Bulu kuduk Slaine tanpa dikomando serentak berdiri. Slaine memandang ke seluruh basement yang berfungsi sebagai parkiran itu, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Langkahnya dipercepat menuju lift, terdengr suara langkah yang lain di belakangnya, Slaine kembali berbalik mencari tau siapa pemilik langkah yang dia dengar itu tapi nihil, tidak ada siapapun di sana.

" _Sla..i…ne…. Sla..i..ne… Sla..i..ne…."_

"siapa? Siapa di sana?" Slaine panik saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dengan suara seperti rintihan. Sekarang Slaine tidak lagi berjalan dengan langkah lebar, sepenuhnya dia berlari menuju lift. Memencet lift yang ada di sana, sial bagi Slaine lift itu ternyata mati. Tidak hanya lift yag mati. Lampu di basement itu yang tadinya menyala walaupun dengan cahaya redup sekarang mulai padam. Slaine makin panik, dirogohnya saku celanyanya mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol panggilan no 1. Orang di seberang sana tidak mengangkat telponnya, mungkin dia sudah tertidur kelelahan.

Langkah kaki yang tadi di dengar Slaine sekarang makin dekat, Slaine menyorot ke segala arah dengan cahaya dr ponselnya tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

"siapa? Siapa di sana?" tidak ada jawaban, Slaine merasakan matanya menjadi sedikit berat dan diapun jatuh tak sadarkan diri di atas lantai dingin di depan lift yang masih mati.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Hidungnya menangkap wangi yang lezat, membuatnya mau tidak mau membuka matanya mengikuti insting perutya yang sudah berbunyi.

"kau sudah sadar?"

Slaine melirik orang yang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya, wajahnya masih datar tapi Slaine tau kalau pemilik wajah datar itu sepenuhnya khawatir kepada dirinya. Slaine memegang tangan orang itu.

"Orenji? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"semalam aku khawatir, lalu mengikutimu pas sampai kau sudah pingsan di depan lift basement. Apa yang terjadi"

Slaine tersenyum –tepatnya terpaksa tersenyum– dia tidak ingin Inaho khawatir lebih jauh.

"mungkin aku kelelahan. Semalam aku menelponmu. Kenapa tidak kau angkat?"

"hp ku mode diam, kau tau sendirikan? Ponselku selalu mode diam saat mengendarai mobil"

Inaho menyuapi Slaine dengan soup yang telah dibuatnya.

"Bat, kau yakin ingin tinggal di sini?"

"iya.. kenapa?"

"aku tidak ingin menakutimu, tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh di tempat ini!"

Slaine menelan soup itu dengan susah payah, melempaarkan tatapan 'jangan main-main Ahorenji!' kepada Inaho yang sudah siap menyuapkan sesendok soup lagi kepada dirinya

"a..a..apa maksudmu?" Slaine terbata, sebenarnya tidak ingin mendengar cerita Inaho lebih lanjut, tapi rasa penasarannya membuatnya memberanikan diri untuk mendengar apapun cerita dari Inaho.

"tadi waktu aku membuat soup di dapur, aku ingat betul sudah meletakkan bumbu di meja dapur, saat ingin memasukan bumbu, kau tau bubu itu ada di mana?"

"tetap di meja dapur kan? Bumbu tidak punya kaki!"

"bumbunya ada di atas meja makan!"

Slaine gemetar, memandang Inaho dengan tatapan 'pliss Ahorenji, jangan lanjutkan ceritamu!"

"kau pasti bercanda kan?"

"Slaine Troyard! Apa wajah ini terlihat bercanda bagimu?" Inaho menunjuk wajah datarnya

Slaine langsung menubrukkan kepalanya ke dada Inaho, menyembunyikan wajahnya dan menutup kedua telinganya berharap jika dia melakukan itu dia dapat melupakan cerita Inaho tadi. Inaho mengusap kepala bersurai kuning itu.

"ini masih pagi Bat, kau mau melanjutkan yang semalam?" Inaho tersenyum licik untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ahorenji! Kita bisa sangat telat jika harus melakukan 'itu' dijam segini!" Slaine menarik wajahnya, menatap wajah datar Inaho –yang aslinya dia udah kesenangan sendiri–

"tenang saja BakaBat, aku sudah minta izin cuti sakit ke kantor!"

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Inaho langsung menyerang Slaine. Slaine pun sepenuhnya lupa denga cerita Inaho tadi.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang hari. Inaho dan Slaine sedang ada di ruang nonton. Niat Inaho yang awalnya Cuma untuk mengantar Slaine sampai rumah berakhir dengan membantu Slaine membereskan barang-barangnya yang belum teratur sejak pindahan 4 hari lalu. Inaho mengatur koleksi kaset dvd Slaine sesuai abjad mulai dari huruf A sampai Z. bukan hal mudah mengatur koleksi kaset dvd Slaine yang hampir 2 almari itu. Sementara Inaho sibuk dengan tumpukan kaset dvd, Slaine sendiri sibuk mengatur koleksi bukunya di ruang baca.

"Bat…!"

Teriakan Inaho dari ruang nonton mngagetkan Slaine yang berada di ruang baca. Slaine hampir terjatuh tersandung tangga saking terburu-burunya menuju tempat Inaho.

"Orenji? Daijoubu?"

Inaho mengangkat sebuah kaset game dengan tangan kanannya. Sebuah kaset ps4 dengan judul 'Aldnoah Zero'. Slaine memangdang Inaho kesal, jadi dia hampir jatuh cuma karna kaset ps? Empat siku berkedut-kedut di pelipis kiri Slaine.

"ayo kita main, sudah lama kita tidak main ini!"

Inaho tidak menunggu jawaban Slaine, langsung menyalakan ps milik Slaine. Slaine hanya melipat tangan di dada. Jika sudah seperti ini, dia tidak mungkin bisa membantah ucapan Inaho. Sebenarnya dia sangat ingin main, tapi dia bahkan belum selesai membereskan barang-barang miliknya.

 _~flashback~_

 _Perusahaan game mengeluarkan game dengan judul baru yaitu Aldnoah zero. Peluncuran pertama mengeluarkan sekitar 30jt copy di seluruh dunia. Game in adalah game terlaris di seluruh dunia, bahkan 25jt copy sudah laku sebulan sebelum barangnya didistribusikan. 5jt copy yang tersisa menjadi bahan antrian bagi para penggemar game. Inaho dan Slaine adalah orang-orang yang termaksud dalam antrian 5jt itu demi mendapatkan game Aldnoah Zero._

 _Seperti yang sering terjadi di ftv-ftv picisan saat itu tinggal tersisa 1 kaset yang akhirnya menjadi perebutan di antara mereka berdua. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya sepakat bertanding game, siapa yang menang maka dialah yang berhak memiliki kaset itu. Mereka berdua bermain berhari-hari demi menentukan pemilik kepingan kaset game itu. Dari pertandingan berhari-hari itulah yang awalnya mereka musuhan akhirnya menyatukan mereka. Dengan kata lain, game itulah benang merah yang menghubungkan dan mempertemukan mereka hingga akhirnya berlanjut dengan hubungan mereka seperti sekarang._

 _~end of flashback~_

Slaine duduk di depan Inaho di antara kedua kakinya yang terbuka lebar. Sedikit menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Inaho yang terduduk tegap menghadap monitor.

"yang kalah harus menuruti keinginan yang menang!"

"siapa takut? Kali ini aku yang akan menang!" Slaine meoleh ke belakangnya ke arah Inaho.

"….."

"chotto.. akan menuruti keinginan yang menang tapi bukan keinginan yang mesum!" Slaine menatap Inaho, dia tidak mau jika dirinya diapa-apakan Inaho hanya karna game bukan karna sayang –Slaine lagi semsitif ceritanya–.

"keinginan mesum? Seperti apa?"

"ohh ayolah ahorenji!, semua keinginanmu itu mesum tau!"

"ohh jadi kau sduah menyerah Bat?"

"tidak! Aku tidak menyerah!"

"hmmmm?"

"ahh sudahlah ayo kita main"

"padahal aku hanya ingin kau pindah saja ke rumahku, daripada di sini kau selalu mendapat gangguan makhluk halus.." Inaho berbisik di telinga Slaine. Refleks Slaine mengetuk kepala Inaho dengan stik game yang dipegangnya.

" _Sla..i..ne…. Sla..i..ne…. Sla..i..ne…."_

Bulu kuduk Slaine kembali berdiri

"Orenji.. kau mendengar itu?"

"hmm? Tidak, apa?"

"ada suara yang memanggilku"

"itu cuma alasanmu karna tidak ingin bermain game kan?"

"aku tidak .. aku benar-benar mendengarnya!"

"ahh sudahlah, aku mau mandi dulu. Kita tidak usah main game saja!"

Inaho berdiri dari duduknya, meninggalkan Slaine di ruang nonton yang masih gemetar mendengar suara-suara yang bahkan tidak bisa di dengar Inaho.

"Orenji.. kau mau kemana?" Slaine memegang kaki baju Inaho mengikuti langkah Inaho yang berjalan menuju kamar mandi

"Bat? Kau mau ikut mandi?" Tanya Inaho ke Slaine saat sampai di depan kamar mandi

Slaine langsung melepas pegangannya, duduk bersandar di pintu kamar mandi yang sudah ditutup Inaho dari dalam. Slaine tidak tau kalau di dalam Inaho sedang tersenyum jahil

'Bat, I got you~~ under my skin~~'

"Orenji, kau masih lama?"

"baka! Aku baru saja masuk, pakaian saja belum dilepas!"

"ohh souka…" hening tidak ada dari mereka berdua yang berbicara , hanya terdengar air yang jatuh dari shower kamar mandi.

"Bat?"

"ya?"

"punya pakaian ganti?"

"ada banyak, di kamar tapi!"

"kau tidak menawarkan diri untuk mengambilkannya Bat?"

"mau sih, tapi artinya harus aku sendiri yang ke kamar kan?"

"lalu?"

"aku takut!"

Inaho membuka pintu kamar mandi, keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit di piinggangnya. Menjitak kepala Slaine yang berjongkok tepat di depan pintu!

"ini rumahmu! Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"kau benar tidak mendengar suara itu?"

"tidak! Sudahlah ayo kita ke kamarmu, aku butuh pakaian, atau kau lebih suka melihatku hanya berlilit handuk sepanjang hari hah?"

"Aku bukan orang mesum Ahornji! Di sini yang mesum itu kau!" –karna authornya sring buat cerita kek gitu plaaak–

"tapi yang tidak membiarkanku memakai apa-apa kecuali handu itu kan kau Bat. Jadi sekarang siapa yang mesum hah?"

Muka Slaine memerah mendengar itu. Kepalanya menunduk, tapi tangannya tetap memegang Inaho –tepatnya mengekor memegang handuk Inaho seperti seorang anak kecil memegang belakang baju ibunya karna takut tersesat. Mereka berdua memasuki kamar Slaine, wajah Slaine semakin pucat saat mendapati isi kamarnya berhamburan. Pakaian-pakaian di lemarinya berceceran dikamar seperti habis terkena badai dahsyat. Dokumen-dokumen yang tadinya berada di atas tasnya sebagian berada di tempat tidur, sebagian di atas lemari dan sebagian lagi berceceran di atas pakaiannya. Di dinding yang berhadapan langsung dengan tempat tidur tertuli kalimat yang semua orang yang melihatnya akan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah kalimat ancaman.

"SLAINE ! KELUAR KAU DARI TEMPAT INI! INI BUKANLAH TEMPATMU!"

Belum lagi Slaine bisa menenangkan diri, telpon apartementnya berbunyi. Dia memandang Inaho dengan tatapan 'tolong angkat telpon itu!' Inaho memeluk Slaine yang saat itu gemetar ketakutan. Mengajaknya ke meja tempat telpon itu berdering, tangan kanannya mengangkat telpon yang berdering itu, dan tangan kirinya masih mendekap Slaine yang masih gemetar ketakutan.

'ya? Iya saya akan ke sana!'

Inaho menutup telponnya, memakai pakaian Slaine dan mengajak Slaine ke basement menuju mobil Slaine.

Slaine menangis sejadi-jadinya saat melihat mobil putih kesayangannya dipenuhi kalimat-kalimat peringatan seperti yang ada di kamar apartementnya. Inaho tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya mendekap Slaine dan berusaha menenangkan Slaine yang masih menangis ketakutan.

"kau tinggal saja di rumahku, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu berada di tempat seperti ini.!"

Slaine langsung mengangguk dalam dekapan Inaho. Setuju untuk tinggal bersama, Inaho tersenyum penuh kemenangan di sela-sela rambut Slaine. Semua rencananya akhirnya berhasil.

~FIN~

"ORENJI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

"…"

"apa maksud semua ini?" Slaine menunjuk setumpuk cat merah yag berada di gudang Inaho

"itu cat" jawab Inaho datar

"maksudku untuk apa kau membeli cat merah? Cat ini seperti sudah terpakai, tapi di ruah ini tidak ada yang baru saja dicat dengan warna merah! Jangan-jangan kau yang menerorku agar aku pindah?" Slaine melipat tangannya di dada tanda bahwa saat ini dia sedang sebal setengah mati kepada Inaho yang sudah mempermainkannya dengan cerita aneh supaya dirinya mau ikut tinggal di rumah Inaho.

Inaho hanya mengangkat bahu acuh, fikirnya percuma saja dia menyembunyikan semua itu. Toh Slaine juga sudah tau. Slaine bukan pendendam dia akan memaafkan Inaho jika Inaho menjelaskan semuanya. Akhirnya Inaho menjelaskan semuanya. Tentang dirinya yang mendapat kunci cadangan dari pengurus apartement agar bisa mengobrak-abrik barang Slaine selama 3 hari pindahan pertama Slaine. Dan menyuruh pengurus apartemen untuk mencoret mobil Slaine, serta tindakannya yang mengobrak-abrik kamar Slaine saat slaine asik mengatur buku di ruang bacanya.

"lalu bagaimana caramu mengeluarkan suara _Sla..i…ne.._ yang menyeramkan itu?" tanya Slaine

"aku benar-benar tidak tau soal itu"

Mata Slaine terbelalak.

"lalu soal lampu basement yang mati itu? Dan lift yang mati juga?"

"aku tidak mungkin bisa mematikan lampu basement bahkan pengurus apartement juga tidak mungkin bisa. Lampu itu akan mati jika listrik seluruh apatement mati, tapi kata para penghuni apartement tidak ada pemadaman listrik 6 bulan ini!"

"lalu yang kualami itu apa?"

"bukannya dari awal sudah kubilang, apartement itu berhantu!"

Slaine menampar Inaho yag sudah mulai bercerita hantu lagi, Inaho yang mendapat tamparan tidak marah, diciumnya bibir Slaine untuk menenangkannya. Dan hari-hari berikutnya Slaine benar-benar menyesal sudah ikut pindah ke rumah si Ahorenji!

OWARI

Sebenarnnya cerita ini sudah lama, tapi baru sempat publish begitu liat ada yang minta genre humor horror. Ini emang tidak ada humornya, horrornya aja kurang berasa orz. Nanti saya pasti buat cerita humor-horror (JANJI). Saya harap cerita ini bisa sedikit menghibur hahahaha pisss .. terima kasih sudah membaca, tinggalkan jejak dengan memberi review :') hehehehe .. see yaa at the other sories


End file.
